Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a driving method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
Examples of display devices currently used include liquid crystal displays, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, electrophoretic displays, and the like.
A display device includes a matrix of pixels and a plurality of display signal lines. The respective pixels include switching elements and pixel electrodes connected to the switching elements, and the switching elements are connected to the display signal lines. The display signal lines include gate lines transferring gate signals and data lines transferring data signals. The pixel electrodes receive the data signals depending on the gate signals through the switching elements such as thin film transistors, or the like. The gate signals are generated by a gate driver depending on a control of a signal controller and are output to a plurality of gate lines, and the data signals can be obtained by a data driver receiving digital image signals from the signal controller and converting the digital image signals into data voltages.
Most of the pixels of the display device include color pixels such as a red pixel, a green pixel, a blue pixel, and the like, that can each display images of a red, a green, and a blue, which are three primary colors. The red pixel, the green pixel, and the blue pixel can be included in one unit pixel that can display one image. Luminances of a plurality of color pixels included in each unit pixel can be adjusted to implement various color displays.
However, in the case of displaying an image only by the red pixel, the green pixel, and the blue pixel, a luminance of the image can degrade. For example, in the case of a liquid crystal display, since a color pixel includes a color filter, an amount of light emitted from a backlight is decreased while the light passing through the color filter, such that a luminance of an image can be decreased. In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, a white pixel that does not include the color filter to be able to represent a white color can be further included, in addition to the color pixels representing primary colors. Since the white pixel does not include the color filter, it can increase the luminance of the image.
The pixels including the color pixels and the white pixel can be formed in a stripe form in which pixels representing the same colors are formed in the same columns or be formed in a PenTile form in which pixels representing different colors are alternately formed in the same columns.
In the display device in which the pixels are formed in the PenTile form, a rendering driving method of displaying an image by sharing pixels positioned in the vicinity of pixels for an image that is to be displayed in addition to the pixels for the image can be used. According to the rendering driving method, an image having a high resolution can be displayed using a small number of pixels.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it can contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.